universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
KAN The Glory Wars
The following was recorded as it was broadcasted. This is not an official report nor did it originate from the government. This broadcast was sent out by the rogue RAU/former ARU which hacked into the emergency broadcast system. The words below in no way represent the ideas, beliefs, or support of KAN nor is it sanctioned by the government. : "...rnment broadcast system. This is NOT a drill. All citizens are here by aske- -ter their des- -er- -uh- -gr- -uhhhhh..." : ((The recording suddenly begins to skip... and then... static. After a few moments, the screen suddenly shifts to a live broadcast. A room, some sort of military center with red flashing lights and partially broken equipment, a chaotic scene, in the background. A rough looking man with gray hair, green eyes, and a pink scar on his right cheek was in the center of the camera's view. This scene could of been from any Asterian military broadcast... if it weren't for the Asterian Royalist Union emblem in the background with a spotlight making it stand out from the chaos around it.)) : "People of Asteria, citizens of our fair lands, it is time that the truth be told! For hours you have been shoved into tight rooms deep underground, trapped, hidden from what is happening, left to be afraid of what may come. But I tell you now: do not be afraid, for there is nothing to fear but the ignorance of those who would stand in our way. For it is ignorance which has led to this situation." : "As you watch, weapons of mass destruction, nuclear devices, even weapons we the people of these lands never knew existed are being set off around the world by the people we have so falsely named our leaders. We have spent too long under the rule of false leaders, false prophets; under the rule of lies, tyranny, and destruction! Every day, our nation faces a new horror! Every day, our people, innocent and honorable men, women, and children, die and suffer! Every day, yet another enemy to the Asterian dream rises up! And every day, our leaders fail to do what we have tasked them with: To restore our nations glory!!" : "These same leaders were not too long ago trying to push aside Asteria! They aimed to hand over our lands to a neighbor in the name of "unity", when in fact their motive was simply to hand us over to worse demons! "Mahtava Voima" they called it, yet where is the might of their forces? Where is the glory? Where is the greatness? I certainly do not see it, do you?" : ((The background behind the man shakes and dust falls to the ground as a bomb goes off over head. The signal fades in and out for a few moments until the shaking stopped.)) : "These same leaders led us to our demise, yet they would lead us to glory? LIES! These sinners, these traitors, these false prophets have toyed with our nation for too long! For too long have we stood by! Never again shall we suffer! Never again shall we bend over to the will of tyranny! Never again shall our neighbors be given the right to walk over our great people! Never again shall we stand aside as our nation collapses!" : "My fellow Asterians, I have come before you today to tell you that, as of now, we are at war with these tyrants! A choice is before each and every one of you. You may either stand by and die as a coward with these fools or you shall bring forth the true glory of Asteria with the ARU! As we speak, much of Asteria's many great lands have already seceded to form the Royal Asterian Unity. The unity shall be one, the unity shall be all, the unity shall be the one true path to glory! Hanelle ikuisesti, Asteria!" : ((The man salutes and the image suddenly shifted to a large silo. The doors at the top were almost opened... And then... the alien looking rocket which filled this large, unknown silo began to fire it's rockets, soon flying off out of view as the camera turned to static and then returned to the emergency broadcast.)) Category:EOEP1 Category:Asteria